


Tea and Treachery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #36: Tea.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Tea and Treachery

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #36: Tea.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tea and Treachery

~

The first time it happens, Draco’s gobsmacked. “Mother,” he says, entering her sitting room, “I’m off to meet—Potter?!” 

Harry Potter, looking disturbingly relaxed and comfortable in _Draco’s_ house, is seated across from Narcissa, and when Draco walks in, they both lean apart as if they’ve been sharing secrets.

“Hello, dear.” Narcissa looks calm, although the twinkle in her eyes indicates amusement. “If you’re meeting Harry, he’s here with me.” 

Draco, unsure what to say, blinks.

Potter rises, taking Narcissa’s hand. “Thank you for the tea,” he says, kissing her wrist. And, strolling past Draco, he smiles. “See you, Malfoy.” 

~

Narcissa won’t say why she had Potter for tea. “Oh, you know,” she says when he asks, “just being friendly.” 

Despite his suspicions Potter’s using his mother to get to him, there’s nothing Draco can do. He knows better than to attempt to tell Narcissa to stop seeing Potter. 

Several days later, over cocktails with Pansy, he tells her his concerns. 

“You think Potter _fancies_ your mother?” Pansy throws back her head and laughs so hard everyone in the restaurant turns to stare. 

“Shut it,” Draco hisses.

Pansy smirks. “Draco. Potter’s gay. He definitely not interested in your mother.” 

~

The second time he finds Potter in his home, Draco’s more prepared. “Potter, back for more of our excellent tea, I see. Hello, Mother.” 

Narcissa smiles. “Hello, dear. Care to join us?” 

Draco exhales. “I’d love to, thank you.” 

Narcissa claps her hands, Bippy appears, and within seconds there’s a third cup and more sandwiches and pastries.

“So,” he says as both Potter and his mother remain silent, “how are things with you, Potter?” 

“Things are…looking up, actually. Your mother’s helped me see certain things more clearly.”

“Oh?” Draco raises an eyebrow. “Like?”

“You know.” Potter smiles enigmatically. “Things.” 

~

“What does that even mean?” Draco huffs. “‘Things’. Hah! That bastard’s turned my own mother against me!” 

Pansy, sprawled on the sofa beside him, rolls her eyes. “So what if Potter’s getting advice from Narcissa? She’s still _your_ mum. If you need advice, she’s there for you.” 

“I know.” Draco scowls. 

“Ugh! Don’t pout, it’s unattractive.” 

“I’m not pouting,” Draco lies. 

“Honestly!” Pansy stands up, Summoning her high heels she’d kicked off earlier, she steps into them. “There’s a simple solution to this, Draco, and you know it.” 

“What solution?” 

Leaning down, Pansy hisses, “Ask Potter out to tea yourself.” 

~

Ignoring Pansy’s advice, Draco starts visiting Malfoy Manor at random times, hoping to catch Potter having tea with mother, and to perhaps overhear their conversation.

He never quite succeeds. The house-elves alert Narcissa whenever he arrives, and Draco can never quite manage to surprise them. 

They always graciously invite him to join them, however, and so he does. Potter’s dry wit and sense of humour are charming, and more often than not, Potter leaves both Draco and his mother laughing helplessly. 

Draco still can’t figure out what Potter’s up to, though, and it’s slowly driving him spare. Finally, he cracks.

~

“Potter,” says Draco, walking to the parlour. "You’re early for tea.” 

“Am I?” Potter inclines his head. “Yes, I suppose so. Problem?”

“No, actually.” Draco sits beside him. “It gives us an opportunity to talk alone.” 

Potter’s eyebrow goes up. “I had no idea you wanted to.” He smirks. “What do you want to discuss?”

Draco clears his throat. “I’m just curious if…erm…you have…um—”

“Just say it, Malfoy.” Potter’s smile fades. 

His suspicions seem foolish now. Draco blurts out the first thing that occurs to him. “Has this all been a way to get closer to me?” 

~

Leaning back in his chair, Potter regards Draco. “And if it is? What then?” 

Draco, his heart pounding, says, “You could’ve just asked me out for tea. There was no need to involve Mother.” 

Potter smiles. “But I know how devoted you are to her, to your family. I thought if I did this traditionally, you’d be more…receptive.”

“Receptive to what, exactly?” asks Draco, but he knows, Salazar help him. 

Standing up, Potter looms over him for a moment before bracing his hands on the arms of Draco’s chair. “To this,” he says, and leaning down, he kisses Draco.

~

Straining upwards, Draco opens his mouth, and Potter’s tongue slips inside, teasing, coaxing Draco’s out to play.

Draco sighs, his hands settling on Potter’s hips. 

A moment later the chair’s bigger, and Potter’s crawled into the chair with him, and they’re rocking together, and heat’s coiling inside Draco waiting to burst forth and his hands are plucking at Potter’s robes, seeking skin, and…

Someone clearing their throat makes then pull apart. For a moment, Draco’s transfixed by Potter’s swollen, moist lips. When he looks away, he sees his mother smirking at them. 

Narcissa hums. “Evidently, we’re postponing our tea today.” 

~

Draco’s flushed when the elves bring tea. “I can never look Mother in the face again,” he sighs. 

Potter smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s what she hoped for.” 

“Wait. Mother _planned_ this?”

“Yes. She saw the way I watched you during the trials and, well, I _do_ owe her a life debt. So we began having tea together.” 

“I’m a _debt_ repayment?”

“No!” Potter clasps his hand. “Honestly? I feel like I still owe her.” 

An elf appears before Draco can respond. “Mistress regrets she’s…indisposed.” 

Potter grins, moving his chair closer to Draco’s. “Yeah, I definitely owe her.” 

~


End file.
